The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Many modern motor vehicle automatic continuously variable transmissions (CVT) utilize chain and pulleys to achieve a desired gear ratio. The CVT chain drive is an advancement in automatic transmissions that provide increased efficiency and robustness. To reduce noise, vibration and harshness from the chain and pulley assemblies, chain guides are employed. For example, chain guides are typically positioned in the two regions where the chain spans between a pair of pulleys. During the manufacturing of the CVTs, guide pins may be employed to aid in the assembly of the chain guides in the CVTs
Accordingly, there is a need for a guide pin assembly that facilitates high volume production of CVTs with the chain guides.